Not the Type
by AT Fan
Summary: A Nosy Reporter finds out more than he bargained for about the newest General in D.C. S/J Established Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Not sure where my muse came up with us but what can you do?

Spoilers up to and including Season Four Atlantis Enemy at the Gate

Pairing S/J Established relationship

Disclaminer Not mine a girl can wish but they belong to Gekko MGM and Sci-Fi

Rating Teen slight bad language

Not the Type

I am currently residing in Colorado Springs while awaiting my new orders as Commander of the Hammond. Unfortunately for me or as luck would have it the newest spaceship won't be completely ready for another 24 months . Evidently government contractors even for top secret projects don't stick to their production schedule.

In the meantime I have filled in for Landry and am currently in a borrowed workspace, I really miss my old lab, re-engineering some of the upgrades to be installed on the Hammond. While I doubt the Atlantis crew is particularly happy about being earth-bound, it is nice to be able to see Sheppard and the rest whenever I want to. McKay is already trying to fix some of the damage.

It looks like area 51 is going to need some work but luckily they listened to General O'Neill and decided to locate the ancient chair away from the main part of the research division while we lost the chair, the majority of the research section of area 51 is intact. The official cover story for the mishap is an experimental aircraft explosion not far from the truth really except the craft in question was a dart.

I would never have envisioned an event playing out like they did but Earth is safe and hopefully that hive ship was the only one that received that transmission for Earth's coordinates. When I agreed to be in charge of the SGC while Landry was away I never thought I would be involved in a near disaster Wraith invasion with Atlantis coming to Earth's rescue. Too many close calls have made me reevaluate my priorities after I got done being upset at being replaced as commander of Atlantis we decided that we had waited long enough.

Jack and I got married the next weekend with the President's permission since I was not under Jack's command, the regs didn't apply and I still can't believe we waited so long. We almost got married when I was at area 51 but technically even though Jack hadn't assumed command of homeworld security, I thought it might be too soon and I was worried how it might look to others. Then, the threat of the Ori made me realize I cared far too much about other people's opinion of me. I couldn't abandon SG-1 and found myself once again under O'Neill's command although not directly. I could have probably gotten permission but instead we saw each other when we could and forged the beginnings of a real romantic relationship. I stopped seeing him as just General O'Neill and he learned that Sam wasn't quite so quick to take orders or agree with him. It gave us some time to learn about each other and discover the non-military side we kept hidden for so long from each other.

When we could I flew to Washington or he flew to Colorado to visit each other, it wasn't perfect and sometimes we argued. I discovered his quick intellect behind his dumb routine and told him how he wasn't really fooling anyone. He showed me his master's degrees plural in both Modern Tactical Warfare and one in Astronomy as well. He said most of the time keeping people guessing about you was what had kept him alive during his special op days. He found out about my stash of romance novels and gourmet cooking, contrary to popular belief I am a good cook but I don't usually have the time to do it. Plus, it is not fun cooking for just one person.

We went to the movies, hockey games, hiking, and sometimes just spent time at home doing nothing just enjoying each other's company. Jack is good for me he lets me be myself and even when I am quote being a geek, he still loves me. I never had that before, someone who would love me unconditionally not for my being smart or being good at something just for being me.

It took awhile for Jack to realize that it didn't matter if he had gained some weight or his hair was grey or he was getting older, I loved him as well, just for being him. He sees me as being too smart or too pretty for him when I don't see myself like that I mean I guess I am good looking but people have not really ever paid attention to that part of me or if they do, that is all they see. Jack thinks I look good in BDU's mud covered and in need of a bath. Did I mention he is strange sometimes? I guess it is the same reason he looks good to me in his faded jeans and t-shirt with his face in need of a shave.

I haven't seen him since I returned from briefing the IOA on Atlantis but he is coming home tonight. I am wearing my faded jeans and sweatshirt while cleaning the house and the doorbell rings. It is some guy from a newspaper doing a story on military families.

"Ma'am is your husband home?"

"No, I am expecting him home later tonight" _Feels so good to hear that word _

"We are doing an article on Military families and would like to ask you some questions."

"What rank is your husband?"

"Brigadier General"

The guy gets a look and says "That's pretty high isn't it?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, I smirk and say "Yes it is"

"What do you do for a living?" "Do you work?"

The guy starts leering at me in not such a good way and I can tell what he must be thinking . Pretty younger woman married to a general, eye candy no substance and more than likely no job.

I decide to have a little fun with him (Jack must be rubbing off on me somehow)

"Yes, I work" I resist the urge to tell this man I am an officer as well and in the military.

"Full-time or more of a volunteer basis?"

I paste a fake smile on my face and say" full-time "

Ha, if he only knew how many hours I actually work he would freak out.

"So you are employed full-time?"

I decide to get a little sarcastic. "Last time I checked, yes"

"Do you work for the government, military or private sector?"

"Military"

The guys eyes are about to come out of his head and I can tell he didn't expect this. Granted I guess with my attire and my long hair pulled up in a ponytail I didn't exactly look military but still…

"Are you an officer?" He chokes out

"Yes"

I don't say my rank yet waiting to see what this guy will do or say before I do.

"Uh you just don't seem the type to me"

"What?"

I am confused now but I have run across this before

"You know female officers, butch not exactly pretty, and "

I cut him off before he can say the last part.

"I am an officer in the Airforce a Colonel and I like men."

Okay so I really didn't mean to say that last part but really, I hate the stereotype.

"Just because I am blond, good looking and heterosexual,l I am not the typical officer?"

"No well, I mean you just don't look like you could handle combat and stuff"

" I like to blow stuff up and I am level three hand to hand combat I could definitely kick your ass"

"Shall I demonstrate?"

No, I mean I am sorry but you still don't look like the military type to me.

"I mean if you are married to a general why are you still working?"

I really want to tell this twerp if I didn't work, the world would be Wraith-invaded ,but I resist the urge.

" I enjoy my job and I like serving my country in the military"

"Aren't you afraid of dying in combat "

"Yes" I answered truthfully but I am more afraid of one of my friends dying because I am not there".

"Oh"

"Lady for what it's worth I am really sorry when I first came here I thought I would be interviewing a spoiled General's wife that I had been told was much younger than he and so naturally I assumed…"

"That he had married me for my looks and I don't have a brain"

"Uh, yes but I can see that I was mistaken"

" Oh and by the way I am also a doctor of Astrophysics as well as a military officer just because I choose to serve my county don't assume that is the only thing I can do."

"No, of course not and for what it is worth I am sorry you are nothing like I thought you would be"

"Apology accepted and don't worry I won't tell my husband because he would so kick your ass."

A/N This was intended to be a one shot deal about common misconceptions in the military no offence intended towards any officers.


	2. Chapter 2

Not the Type Ch. 2

Authors Note- By popular demand here is Jacks reaction.

Disclaimer- not mine no money etc.

Jack was still in shock, he couldn't believe they had featured him in the Air force Times. Sure he was a new pentagon general but still his work was still mostly classified and he really didn't want reporters to interview him.

Oh crap, Sam was visiting from Colorado he sure hoped that they hadn't managed to find out where he lived. Damm nosy reporters didn't they have anything better to do? Hopefully this would blow over soon not that many people read the Air force Times, right? His boss had apologized but evidently it was seen as a good PR move and he would have to put up with it for a while. In addition to the article, tomorrow he would actually have to appear on camera and give an interview to go along with the story. His marriage to Sam was kept out of the article but they did mention he was married.

Luckily due to the SGC and not wanting to publicize their relationship Sam didn't change her name in the military so it would be hard to connect them unless someone was to go look up the marriage license in Colorado. Not that he was ashamed to be married to Sam heck, if it were up to him he would have shouted from the rooftops and proclaim his love for her but he wouldn't jeopardize her career or her reputation, no matter what.

On his way home from the Pentagon he spotted no less than four cars trying to tail him and he lost them all, his black ops training did come in handy sometimes. He was anxious to see Sam so he left right after his last meeting not even stopping to change clothes. He did hang his jacket in the back of the car, his one concession for comfort, those dress blues were okay without the jacket, and with it on he really felt confined and uncomfortable. Most days he really missed his BDU's. Usually he had a driver, but at lunch, he had rented a car so he could drive himself and hopefully keep any reporters from finding out where he lived. He didn't trust his regular driver to lose the tails.

He could just imagine Sam's reaction if faced with a reporter granted she wasn't the typical general's wife and he had no doubts that she could handle the situation. Hopefully he would have time to explain about the article and interview before anything happened.

Before long the congested highway gave way to the suburban streets of Alexandria and he was pulling into the driveway of their home. Even though Sam spent most of her time in Colorado, it did feel like their home they had bought it together and furnished it together, adding touches they were both comfortable with, making it truly theirs. The garage was home to a workshop for Sam and even sported an antique motorcycle she was rebuilding. He entered the house and hung up his jacket taking off his tie and kicking off his shoes. He was in the process of changing completely when he heard some pretty interesting language coming from the garage.

"Of all the stupid men, I can't believe he thought I was one of those trophy wives do I look like I don't have a brain, just because my hair is blond does not mean I am dumb. How dare he make any assumptions about me just because I am married to a general…"

" I could kick his butt just because I am a little bit younger than Jack doesn't 't mean anything…"

More pounding ensued. Maybe that is what Jack wants, someone who will look incredible on his arm and spends their day doing social event and charity work. Sometimes I don't know what he sees in me, I am older and I don't exactly have a safe job. I guess I am somewhat good looking but my hair is usually in a ponytail and mud and dirt are present much more than makeup plus my wardrobe of BDU's isn't exactly figure flattering.

She didn't hear him approach and was busy still pounding when he put his arms around her and said, "I love you, Sam covered in mud, BDU's and all"

"I am so sorry about that dumb reporter there was this article in the Airforce times and I guess they found my address somehow. I lost some of them on the way home."

"If you are old that must mean I am ancient and Carter don't change anything for me, you look so hot in those old faded jeans and that t-shirt"

Deciding he had said enough to convince her he gently cupped her face and kissed her eyelids gently while caressing her face lovingly. Slowly he looked into her tear-stained eyes. Somehow that reporter had really gotten to her.

"Sam we have known each other for so long and now finally we are together married, you _know _me. I don't want you to change for anyone and never ever think I would want you any other way. I love Carter, the kick-ass Colonel and Sam who isn't afraid to cry during a sad movie. You are just as sexy in BDU's as dressed in the finest designer gown. I don't care that you can fix cars and motorcycles better than me. I even love your science side that can still look at the wonders of the universe."

"I go to those parties only because I have to I don't enjoy them unless you are with me. Heck, sometimes I don't know what you see in me I am old, only took the job so I could look out for the SGC now that Hammond is gone."

"You are not that old and you are a very sexy man, general or not plus you are right it was stupid for me to get mad but that reporter he saw me for five minutes and formed his impression of me totally wrong but still…"

" I can't help but wonder if that may be how people who don't really know me, see me."

"C'mere"

He put his arms around Sam and held her tightly knowing that words can't always fix feelings.

He could have told that it didn't matter what people thought, he knew the truth but somehow, just holding her conveyed that better than saying it. It wasn't fair that because she was pretty and younger than him people assumed he married her just to make himself look good. Nothing could be further from the truth, their relationship as friends and co-workers had superseded any romantic relationship. For over eight years they tried to deny their feeling for each other for the sake of upholding Air force regulations. Now happily married at last even though still separated geographically, they were together in their hearts and minds.

Looking into her eyes he saw the love shining there for him and the love reflected back in his own eyes. He gently pressed his lips to hers affirming that love. Teasing her lips he coaxed them open running his tongue over her teeth drowning in her taste. She tasted Fresh and with just a hint of coffee flavor. He caressed her shoulders and lower back pulling her closer to his body. She responded and deepened the kiss.

It would not change what happened but at least he could help her forget if only for a little while.

thank you for all the great reviews and alerts for this story


End file.
